Question: One side of a square is $3$ feet long. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ ft}$ $3\text{ ft}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 feet and the width is 3 feet, so the area is $3\times3$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 3 = 9 $ We can also count 9 square feet.